Perfect Cell Saga
The Perfect Cell Saga is a fictional event occuring in the Dragonball/DragonBall Z manga and in the anime. The saga is about Cell continuing his quest to reach his perfect form. It also features the ascention of the four Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks) while they try to come up with ways to defeat the growing android threat. It occurs between the Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games Saga. This saga is apart of U.S. season four. Major Characters *Cell *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Android 18 *Android 16 *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien *Bulma Supporting Characters *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Chi Chi *Ox King *Mr. Popo Plot Summary This saga continues from the previous saga. Cell is now in his Semi-Perfect form. His first act is to test out his power. He does this by attacking Android 16 with a blast that severly damages the android. By doing this, he gets a taste of what his power can do and he has taken out the only thing preventing him from absorbing Android 18. After 18 refuses to join him, he tries to persuade her by using Android 17's voice, saying that he enjoys being a part of Cell. She doesn't fall for his trick and finally threatens to ignitiate her self-destructing bomb, but Cell quickly informs her that while she's charging the blast, Cell will have enough time to stop and absorb her. Finally, Tien has had enough of just watching Cell torment others and decides to step in and try to stop Cell. He manages to stall Cell with his new technique, the Tri-Beam, while the androids find a place to hide. As he keeps firing the blast, his strength is decreasing until he finally collapses. Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout, Goku and Gohan sense what's going on below on Earth. Just as Cell is about to deliver the final blow to Tien, Goku appears using Instant Transmission. He manages to astonish Cell while he grabs Tien and Piccolo, who is barely alive, and teleports back to Kami's Lookout. He then gives them a Senzu Bean while Cell searches for 18 to complete his perfection. The Saiyans Emerge Just as Tien and Piccolo recovers, they along with Goku and Gohan learn that Vegeta and Trunks have completed their training and are ready to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Bulma and baby Trunks are flying and meet up Krillin. She gives him a device that is capable of shuting down Android 18 within a 10 meter range. She then flies up to Kami's Lookout. At the Lookout, Trunks and Vegeta emerge from the Time Chamber with new power that will be more than enough to stand up to Cell. Bulma is shocked to see that Trunks has gained long hair (due to the 1 year=1 day rule). Vegeta quicky informs her that a pure blooded Saiyan's hair does grow or change once it's fully grown. Just before Vegeta and Trunks leaves, Bulma provides to everyone, saiyan armor that is identical to Vegeta's. All except Piccolo, who is proud of his Namekian heritage, and Tien, who refuses to dress like Vegeta, accepts the offer. Vegeta then rushes off to test his new power against Cell. Just before Trunks follows him, Goku gives him two Senzu Beans incase something goes wrong. As Trunks goes off to follow Vegeta, Goku prepares to start his mission in the Time Chamber: to make Gohan a Super Saiyan and to push themselves to their very limit. Super Vegeta While Vegeta and Trunks go off to find Cell, Cell is getting tired of searching for Android 18 and decides to blow her and Android 16 out of hiding by blowing up the chain of islands nearby. He is stopped by Vegeta and Trunks. He is not impressed, as he does not know of their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta then shows his new strength by transforming into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Cell is still not impressed as he believes he is superior to Vegeta no matter what transformation he goes through. He soon learns that he is no match for the Saiyan prince. The battle starts with Vegeta completely dominating. Every attack that Cell would throw at him, he would counter and take advantage. While Vegeta is taking care of Cell, Krillin arrives on the battlefield with the remote controller that Bulma gave him. He soon finds the androids but is conflicted from completing his with his feelings towards her. Back at the Lookout, Piccolo and Tien watch the fight. Piccolo mentions that Vegeta is toying with Cell and he had the strength to defeat him a long time ago. He believes that that decision may come back to haunt him. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan's chances of becoming Super Saiyan looks bleak. Goku then informs him that becoming a Super Saiyan must come naturally. Perfect Cell In the mist of the battle, Vegeta tells Cell he's tired of his whinning and complaining. He then tells him that he had no chance of winning and that even by some miracle that he defeated Vegeta, Trunks would've finished him off. Cell then breaks down for he thinks his chance of becoming perfect is shattered. However he came up with a plan to become perfect by manipulating Vegeta's pride into letting him become perfect. Vegeta falls for the trap and decides to let become perfect. However Trunks will not fall for it and decides to step in. Meanwhile, Krillin lets his personal feelings get in the way of his job, and he crushes the remote that could've destroyed 18. Cell soon finds the androids but Trunks easily stops him until Vegeta interferes. Everytime Trunks tries to stop Cell, Vegeta stops Trunks. However Trunks began to fight back, for he blasted Vegeta far away because he is too determined to save this timeline that he'd do it at all costs. However he is too late, Cell has found Android 18 and absorbed her, thus reaching his perfect form. To prevent any interference, Cell even puts up a barrier. Meanwhile as Cell is transforming, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has also achieved his goal. Gohan is now a Super Saiyan, like his father before him. Back at the battle field, an enraged Krillin attacks Cell along with Trunks but the attack has no absolute effect. Cell then with a mere kick, knocks Krillin unconsious. Trunks then gives him a Senzu Bean. Cell then resumes his fight with an unimpressed Vegeta. Battle of the Futures In the battle Cell only toys with Vegeta, only allowing Vegeta to believe he had a chance to win, just as Vegeta did with him. Cell hides his true power and makes it appears that he only gained speed by dodging his attacks. This fustrates Vegeta and he is finally able to land a kick to Cell's neck, but it doesn't even phase Cell. The tides shift as Cell completely dominates Vegeta. He let's him get one free shot on him. Cell senses the energy Vegeta puts in his Final Flash attack and attemps to dodge it at the last minute but it destroys his right arm. However he regenerates and then knocks Vegeta unconsious. Trunks finally comes in to save his father since he is unconsious (he didn't want to show his power in front of him because he feared Vegeta would hate him). He then transforms into an Ultra Super Saiyan. He amazingly fights on equal terms as Cell but then pretends to start to loose so Krillin can take Vegeta away from the battlefield but Cell knew of this plot. He then resumes his fight. Cell eventually finds the flaw in Trunks' transformation and taunts him to charge up his strength even more. Back in the Time Chamber Goku has discovered the Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan forms and idmediately discovers its weakness. He then comes up with a plan to stay in Super Saiyan form for so long that it feels natural. Trunks resumes his fight with Cell. Cell decides to exploit Trunks' weakness. He uses his speed advantage to defeat Trunks who is still wondering why he can't touch Cell. Trunks finds out why and quits the battle, he then tells Cell that he can kill him. However, Cell lets him live is curious of how Trunks and Vegeta gained so much power in so little time. This leads him to come up with an idea of having a tournamen called, The Cell Games, which will occur in 10 days. Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas